Biggest Pillar Ever
Retaliation Squad Leaving the Home It was a bright day all over the shinobi world, which made a certain shinobi happy. Today happened to be the day that, Sigma Uchiha would try and control the Datara. His brother, even dispatched a team of elite shinobi from his allied village to help make sure nothing went wrong. "Honey, today will be the day this shinobi world will finally be worry free." Sigma stated to his wife as he placed his hands behind his head. As he headed for the door, a young kunoichi chased after him. "Papa! Papa! When you get back, promise to teach me a new fire like jutsu like yours and brother Ryūko's. "Of course Iris!" Sigma stated as he showed her a thumbs up, while leaving out the door. Eight, Nine, and Ten Unite Sigma was steps from the border of Kumogakure, when in the distance he noticed both Bee and Naruto. As he made it to the bolder the two approached him. "Yo say ho! Sigma of the Uchiha has made his way to Kumo...the show is gonna rock ya know?" Killer Bee rhymed at the appearance of Sigma. "Hey Sigma! We are just waiting for a couple other shinobi to appear." Naruto stated in a peaceful manner. "I can see the two of you haven't changed a bit. Naruto, you still have you're grateful smile, and Bee your raps are still horrible as they were." Sigma smartly remarked towards the two. Though Bee completely ignored what he said about his rapping skills and pointed his view towards the sword that had been attached to his back. "How ya feeling shark skinnin? His chakra must be good, if he's able to keep you under his hood." Bee said to the sword. Ultimate Mission: Time to please the Allies "Well,.." Shinzui Uchiha said, has he looked at Masumi Sarutobi and Taiyō Senju, "Its time, for the ultimate mission, tame the demon, you people already know its destructive strength, Some of us have already seen it in action during the last war." Shinzui continued, looking at Taiyō, "Our new allies, have been able to seal the beast into a jinchūriki, they require our elite skills for use in taming the beast." "This job, isn't easy has taming the two tails, Masumi, you gotta be careful," Taiyō said, has he concentrated chakra into his mind, in a pathetic effort to calm down. "I see, lets get the show on the road," said the excited Masumi. The Meeting of the Four Beasts The camera moves to the location known has the Island Turtle, somewhere in the coast of Kumogakure, where the Ten, Nine and Eight Tailed Jinchūriki's have just met. The Space void around them warps has Shinzui with his mangekyō activated and the two assistants of his arrive through the warp caused by the Uchiha Technique:Kamui. Shinzui looks around, "Sigma of the Ten Tails, Savious of the Word Uzumaki Naruto and Eight Tails, I see you are all prepared," Shinzui said, "I have brought the people assigned for the task, "''Sarutobi Masumi the jinchūriki of the Two Tails and the man known has the re-incarnation of the first hokage, Taiyō Senju reporting for duty." Start of Duty "you eight tails are a kumo native right ? have you made this place secure, we don't want anybody to get hurt. Also make sure to have a backup force ready, though you wouldn't need them anyway." Shinzui ordered around, "Uzumaki Naruto, start the job if Sigma is ready," Round One Sigma vs Sigma "Very nice" Naruto complimented to Shinzui. "All of the security is tight!" Killer Bee shouted to the other members. "Okay Sigma, right there in the middle of the pond is where you will meditate and confront your inner self. When I did this, I ended up battling my dark self, which was a complete pain. Just make sure this isn't your fall point." Naruto said as Bee directed Sigma to the middle of the pond. Sigma stepped into the middle and sat Indian style. "My inner self they say?" Sigma stated as he began meditating, when suddenly Sigma appeared before himself. "Were you calling me?" It said coming closer to the original Sigma, who now appeared to be standing. "You're trying to get rid of me huh? The true heritage in your blood! Well good luck, i'll kill you if that's what it takes!" He stated as he launched fire balls at Sigma. Though, Sigma was easily able to dodge them. "Who are you!?" Sigma asked as he himself launched a couple of fire balls towards the fake. "Who am I you ask? Everyone else calls me "Anti", but since you don't talk to me you wouldn't know that now would you?" Anti stated as he teleported behind Sigma. Sigma performed a low sweep knocking Anti to the floor. Next, Sigma dropped into the ground and appeared at Anti's head. "You can't be any form of me....you let your guard down." Sigma stated as he sucked him away. Sigma regained consciousness and walked back over to where everyone had been standing. "He's....he's done already!?" Naruto excitedly thought to himself as Sigma got closer. "Sigma of the Datara, you're more than I thought. Even when we used to train...It used to make me wanna flop! Yo say ho!" Killer Bee rhymed aloud. "If the Datara is anything like that...then this shouldn't be any problem..." Sigma cockily joked. What next ? "You better not let down your guard man !" Taiyō who himself was sitting in a Indians style warned him. Masumi approaching Bee asked him, "We are going straight into chakra mode training ? don't ya think, Sigma should learn to work with Beast chakra by going through the initial stages, to avoid risk of seal break ?" Shinzui slowly went towards Taiyō, "well, thinks are going in the different direction ! a better one," He touched Taiyō warping him, "Uzumaki !, get your Senjutsu ready for action !" he said has he disappeared and appeared within moments with Kuchinawa Gekkō. Round Two Confronting the Beast Naruto and Bee guided all of the men behind the water fall. "Now this is where the real training starts." Naruto stated as he gazed at the statues within what seemed to be a . "What are those headless things there?" Sigma asked pointing at a sculpture. Bee instantly steps in. "Oh those are just chopped heads of those who didn't have pure enough hearts to become one with their beast." Naruto bopped Bee hard on top of his head. "That's the same lie you told me!" Naruto stated in a angry tone. Within the temple, Sigma also gazed at the Eight Tails statue, as well as the Two Tails Statue. "Yo say ho! This is the first chamber ya be enterin'...walkin' through tha' mouth of a furball kitten!" Bee rhymed being him usual self. "In this chamber will be able to hold the Datara. If you fail the Datara will be locked up, and you'll will await for the next jinchūriki to step up. Stick your head in and find the button, and hit it." Sigma stuck his head in and did exactly as Bee said so. The wall side of the Matatabi opened, and a bright light shinned. "Here is where the fight begins." Kuchinawa gathered the happenings around them, has he followed the jinchūriki's along with Shinzui. Masumi, angered that Bee ignored her, followed from way behind, but her mood got happier looking at the Matatabi statue. Naruto began to speak again. "Go inside, close your eyes, and focus. Mimic what you did at the waterfall, then you'll meet your tailed beast. I know like myself and Bee, and maybe the other jinchuriki over there, you were able to meet him in your mind. Though this'll be different. You have both the tetragram seal, as well as the steel sheel seal holding the Datara. So you already have the key to undoing the seals." Bee then called over the other jinchuriki, and commanded that all four of them sit down and bump fist together. The door suddenly closed shut, and as the four men bumped fist, Sigma found himself in his mind. "Now Sigma the rules are simple! Once you see the Datara, undo the seal." Bee stated as all of them had their eyes closed. As Sigma opened his eyes, he saw the jūbi lying behind the cage. "Jūbi...as I've seen you for the thousandth time! Your whole bodily posture is as evil as always." Sigma stated to his beast. "Uchiha Sigma! I saw how easily you took our you inner you." Sigma then soon began to float upward. "Inner me? I am me, I am one person." "Sigma it's me Naruto, you have successfully beaten the Anti you..now go grab the gold!" Sigma undid the steel shell seal. Then he pulled what appeared to be a piece of paper from the cage. Lifting his shirt, in Sigma's left hand chakra appeared around his finger tips forming a seal in the palm of his hand, ultimately stretching down his arm. He placed his finger tips on the seal of his stomach, and turned his stomach. The seal on the gate began to unlock. When the gate fully unlocked, Jūbi sat there for a few seconds. "Sigma make sure ya don't let ya guard down!" Bee insisted. "I thought Ten-tails was fearso-" Sigma's thought was cut off as Jūūi launched a soundwave, that sent Sigma flying back. "Why did you break the seal you idiot!" The Jūbi said gruesomely staring at Sigma. "I told you one day, we were going to become one! Well today is that day." Sigma answered, when Naruto's voice appeared in his head again. "Inorder to get this win you need to take the Ten-Tails' chakra. You can only take his chakra using your own! So it'll be a game of tug a war." Sigma's shouted back "A game of tug a war!? Iris beats me everytime!" Sigma stated as the Jūbi swung his hand towards Sigma. Though suddenly, Kurama, Gyūki, and Matatabi's tails appeared to hold the beast down. After five seconds of an attempt of holding him. The Ten-Tails broke free, shattering all their tails. "So It's true...you really are attempting to control me eh? And you even teamed up with the Two, Eight, and Nine Tails? I'll see if they can take a piece of this!" The Jūbi stated as he began to bring forth alot of chakra that ultimately formed a Tailed Beast Ball. He shot it towards Sigma in attempts to finish him off. Suddenly, as the Tailed Beast hurled at Sigma, Shinzui appeared out of nowhere, has he created a barrier out of Yang Chakra that completely absorbed and nullified the Tailed Beast Ball, "I saved you this time, because of my Mangekyō ! If anything goes wrong I will quickly seal the beast, but I want you to give your best in this tug of war," Shinzui repied, has he went a safe distance from the duo. "Thank you Shinzui!" Sigma said activating his Mangekyō Sharingan, and warping on top of the Jūbi in the air. Two thunderbolts appear on both of Sigma's hands, in which he then launched at the Jūbi, creating a huge explosion. Gullible as he was, Sigma began pulling chakra from the Jūbi. "You think you can have my power that easily you little punk? Since you have comrades here, it'll be easy for you to get the upper hand." The Jubi stated, as he began to create a smaller humanoid form of himself. The smaller beast attacked Shinzui first, seeing he was the one who help Sigma get out of the beast ball. As Sigma continued to pull on the Datara's chakra, purple colored chakra began to travel towards Sigma. "Your chakra is mine now bud!" "Sigma don't allow the beast to take control over you!" Shouted Bee and Naruto, who were now in their tailed beast chakra modes. The right side of Sigma's body took form of that of the Anti-Sigma. Instantly when this happened, Sigma was pulled into a new dimension. "Where am I!?" Sigma asked as he frantically looked around, when suddenly a voice that sounded similar to his stated. "Calm down Sigma, you're safe in here." Sigma looked at the man, and his eye grew wider than an owl's. Shinzui ordered the jinchūriki's to stay close to the Ten-Tails, "Don't let the clones get to far !, Sigma might have trouble with tug of war ! don't get too close either, these things have a powerful chakra absorption idea's." He was however to late, has Masumi's transformed Beast chakra was completely removed by the clones. However, she stood up quickly on her feat, and hit the clones with her swords, "Shinzui, Bee, Naruto, these things can be attacked with Taijutsu if we can deal a quick blow, their regeneration is slow compared to the big one. They won't recover quick with a one-hit KO" "I see," Shinzui smiled, has he took out his sword, and in a quick motion, he beheaded most of the mini-clones, "Uzumaki, Hit them up with your Senjutsu attacks," he said looking at Naruto. Naruto who was in a tensed mood, replied, "hmm, old-man, it takes time for me to go into Sage Mode, and I can't create clones to do the job when I am in Kyūbi Chakra Mode." he said in a tensed mood. However, he quickly began showing signs of Natural Energy formation, which quickly fused with his Tailed Beast Mode, creating a fusion of those two. "Whats Happening ?" Naruto shrieked looking at his new mode, as Kuchinawaz appeared withing Naruto's conscience, "This is me, Kuchinawa, I am sharing my accessed Senjutsu chakra with you, use this to your advantage, Move has much as you want and there's no time limit" he said, ordering Naruto to attack the Beast. The Grandfather of Legends "You act as if you never saw me before. It me Madar-" Sigma instantly pulled Samehada from his back. "Stay back Jūbi, what a dirty blow of you to do!" Sigma stated blindly charging in towards him. Though Madara stood still, and wood began rushing towards Sigma, and confined him. Though do to his immense strength, Sigma broke through heading for what he thought was the Jūbi. "I told you i'll free you of that stupid hatred of your, and we'll become one!" Sigma stated opening the first gate increasing his speed and power. Though this time Madara smashed his hands together, and the wood had been ten times stronger than before, easily hold Sigma down. Madara walked over to Sigma. "You're my grandson, that's one thing for sure." Sigma gazed at Madara, "Grandpa Madara!" Sigma shouted. "What do I have with you! I have no time to chit chat at this moment, I'm attempting to get a very important mission done. My comrades are out there fighting my battle." Madara crossed his hands and laughed. "I'm aware of all of that, though your "mission" seems as if you're about to fail it, because if you weren't I wouldn't be here right now. The Jūbi has almost consumed you, and when that happens your grandmother set the seals so that i'd appear. Now how about we get this show on the road?" Madara asked as released the wood from around Sigma. Sigma regained his conscious, and stood up on the battlefield, where he witnessed all his comrades fighting. "Sigma I'm doing this for you, as my grandson, not for them!" Madara stated, when suddenly chains began holding down the Jūbi. "Is this...Madara Uchiha's chakra!" The Jūbi shouted. "So Sigma, you were to weak to take me on yourself it appears!" He shouted again. "So, it appears Sigma had met someone just like I did when I was here." Naruto thought to himself, as he commanded everyone that Sigma had it by himself now. "Jūbi!" Sigma stated, as he began to channel chakra to what appeared to be a shadow on the ground. Suddenly the shadow arose from the ground and began multiplying by the hundreds. "Your chakra is mine!" Sigma stated as all the shadows began pulling chakra from the beast. The Purple Spark As everyone began pulling chakra, the Jūbi found himself able to more again, freeing himself from the chains. "Sigma, and Madara Uchiha, what a waste to think such weak Uzumaki chains could hold me!" He shouted as he swung at Sigma. "Sigma, I remember that training you did with Yoshitsune Uchiha, aren't you able to at least pull in natural energy?" Madara asked, getting impatient by the Jūbi's power. "Wait how did you know?" Sigma asked. "Never mind that, I'll hold him down once more, while you gather it." Madara stated, while once again calling forth the chains. Sigma sat indian style, and began drawing in energy rapidly. "Now, to get as much as possible, Madara-sama is out there attempting to buy time so I gotta move fast." Sigma thought, as he began drawing in energy. "I told you little punks! You can't confine me with a Uzumaki technique!" The Jūbi shouted as he broke the chains once again. He raced towards Sigma and swung his arm hard, in attempts to knock him from his concentration, though when suddenly chains appeared once again. When the chains held the Jūbi down, they were then encased in wood. "Wood incased chakra chains!?" The Jūbi asked loudly. "Iname.......Iname Uzumaki!!!!!!!" He continued to shout. "Well well well, Madara, it appears I was useful to you after all." Said a feminine voice. Madara was suprised. "Iname Uzumaki! How'd you get in here?" Madara asked in complete shock. "How did I get in here? I set it to where I would appear if you couldn't hold it done." She jokingly answered. Sigma stood up, "ok pa! I got it." "Is that our little grandson?" Iname asked. ''"Sure is, hasn't he grown." He answered. "Okay Sigma, all you have to do is pull, remember what Bee and Naruto said about the tug or war game? Now's the time." Madara explained. "Alright guys you ready!" Sigma stated to his dopplegangers. "Now grab a tail and pull!" The doppelgangers pulled from different points of the Jūbi's tail, and as the pulled a chakra that was purple in color appeared. "You idiots think I'll go down that easy!" The Jūbi that as he attempted to break free, though instead both Madara and Iname used their forced and held him down. "Sorry Sigma, that was our last chakra, you're on your own." Iname stated as both her and Madara faded away. "This show is practically mine now!" Sigma stated as everyone continued to pull. After a few more minutes of pulling, Jūbi was stripped of his chakra, and it stood in front of Sigma. All of his doppelgangers disappeared, and the chakra flowed right into Sigma. Sigma's body was completely transformed, in a purple chakra like casing. It was in complete resemblance to that of Naruto's version without the cloak. His chakra was so outstanding that you could hear it "sparking". The Jūbi who once laid out stood up again, and began to make a tailed beast bomb though this time larger than before. "Using my power are you!" He shouted as it just continued to grow. The Sigma that was once infront of the Bijū was now behind him, grabbed his tail, and flipped him to his back, making the bomb disappear. "This is it Jūbi." Sigma softly stated, as he turned the seal on his stomach, and large pole like things landed on top of the Jūbi, and the gate once again closed. "SIGMA!! SIGMA UCHIHA!!!!! This isn't the end....." He stated. Sigma the found himself outside of his mind, and was able to see everyone that helped him. "So it appears you're almost down with your training." Naruto stated, laying his hand on his shoulder. "Ouch!" Naruto's hand that which touched Sigma's shoulder had a small burn mark. "What is it Naruto?" Sigma asked, though instead Naruto kept it to himself. "The Jūbi that was once free, is laid back being alone, aw shit! I gotta pee!" Bee rhymed to himself holding his lower body. Final Zone Initialization "Well,..." Shinzui said has he rubbed his eyes, still thinking about the figure he saw in Sigma's conscience, "the chakra of my forefather, Uchiha Madara, so the rumours were certainly true, Sigma is the grandson of him," Shinzui said has he approached the the others, he looked at Bee, "Its no time to pee, if you want to enjoy the main show, Now Sigma, try releasing the Beast chakra, like this," Masumi who was tired from the earlier fights, touched her belly, the location of the seal and clapped her hands suddenly engulfing in bluish flames which solidified her body like a armour, "This is the Tailed Beast Chakra Mode," She said, "'' You basically use the chakra you received in the tug of war to enhance your skills. Remember, this mode has a specific disadvantage, The more chakra you take from the Beast, The Beast is going to consume your chakra the same amount, the principle of equivalent trade." Sigma took a steady stance, when then tapped his seal. After a few minutes, a breeze occured. Sigma's body then engulfed like Masumi's did, though instead blue in color Sigma's was purple. On his back lied a , one large one, with a Rinnegan-like pattern within it, on his mid-back, and nine smaller ones, arranged in rows of three, below it. On the front side of his hands, lied a unique eye on both of his hands. ''"This is as amazing as mine, was when I first used it." Naruto thought to himself as he began to speak aloud. "How does it feel Sigma?" He asked. "It feels like I have been renewed as a new person." Sigma answer. "We should really hurry up, ya know this ain't no joke. Just as Shinzui said he take back what he gives." Killer Bee stated to the young shinobi. Naruto gazed at Shinzui. "What should we do now, Shizui?" "Its Shinzui, Uchiha Shinzui...." Shinzui said, "Do you feel any decrease in your chakra reserves, depending on the rate of decrease we must make this game has quick has possible, next step, that chakra shroud of yours can be used not only to enhance your skills, it can be used to supplement your fighting style," Masumi proceeded to create chakra arms from the shroud, which she used to keep a few bricks on top of each other. "After getting these arms, you need to increase your dexterity in using them, after that comes the Tailed Beast Ball, which Bee will proceed to teach you !" Training in Tailed Beast Mode!! Like Masumi, Sigma was also able to bring forth chakra arms. Bee then summoned three bricks larger than houses themselves. "Naruto fool, ya fool! Show how it go...like Might Guy, show the youth!" Bee rhymed ordering Naruto around. In a instance, Naruto was in his biju chakra mode. He too, made chakra arms, and began to stack the bricks with ease. He knocked them down and told Sigma to try it. When Sigma picked up a brick it broke, he picked up the second and it broke. "Why can't I lift this thing!" Sigma shouted, getting angrier by the second. "May it's because you and the Jūbi ain't in sync, get that basic's down and you do this with breeze! Yo say ho!" Bee stated while throwing up a hand sign pointing towards the sky. After a few more hours Sigma was finally staking the bricks like pro with no problem. "Alright Sigma!" Celebrating all of the others. Bee then stopped eveeryone's celebration. "There is still one think you have left to do." He stated in a slow manner. Naruto quickly reacted, "Bee-sama! Are you sure he's ready for that now? He can barely hol-" Bee cut him off. "Naruto, you know more than me that Sigma wants this. He wants to take Itsuki down alone." Sigma had been lost..."Hey what are we talking about!?" Sigma asked really wanting to know. "Sigma, we'll teach you how to do a tailed beast ball." "Bee! A beast bomb from the Jūbi will destroy this whole area!" Naruto insisted. "Naruto are you forgetting this room is made for this, now Sigma do as Naruto does." Naruto then began inhaling, and around his mouth area a black ball began to form. Sigma copied what Naruto did. "That's how it goes Sigma! Now unleash it!" Bee insisted, "Bee-sama wants him to shoot a Biju bomb of such small size?" Naruto question himself. When Sigma attempted to launch the ball, he found himself back in his regular human state, and the bomb disappeared. "What the hell!" Sigma shouted. "Time's up !" Shinzui said, as he walked across the room. Masumi who was attempting the attempt to mimic Naruto, made a Beast Ball around the size of a normal Rasengan and launched it towards Shinzui, who immediately warped it into a different dimension. He then, imagined a few cups of Ramen and juice, setting up a table for people to rest. "Did you note the time you required to stay in this mode ?" Kuchinawa asked Sigma. "Um...it was three hours at the most" Sigma answered with fake confidence. "Okay how about we eat, maybe Jūbi's just hungry!" Sigma stated. "He even refers to the Jūbi as a friend..." Naruto thought to himself as everyone walked over to the table. "I hope Masumi doesn't think i'm ignoring her..." Thought to himself as he followed them. An Enemy Spy! After a hour of eating the guys were just about to take a extra fifteen minute break. "Ooohhh! I'm so stuffed!" Naruto shouted as he leaned back in his chair. The smile that was once on Sigma's face had left... "Hey you! Come out from over there!" Sigma shouted as he pointed to an empty space. "Um....Sigma what are you talking about." Naruto asked, as he had grew confused of the situation. "Aw shit! Naruto, it appears I couldn't sense it again!" Killer Bee shouted as his mind remember the incident with Naruto back then. "Damn! Even Kurama couldn't sense it!" The hidden man then showed himself. "Ah I can't believe you were able to scope me out." The man stated as he pulled out a scroll. "Terrox of the Shadow Knights." Sigma stated. "Does that scroll contain Intel on this project?" Naruto asked, as he readied himself for battle. Terrax swallowed that scroll. "The Ten-Tails jinchūriki, here with three other jichūriki. Why wouldn't this be?" Terrax stated as he took off in a northern direction. "Naruto ge-" Bee had been cut off, by Sigma, who had already taken the stated of the Jūbi's chakra, teleported on top of Terrax, and smashed him into the ground. Masumi was the second to act quick, as she entered her own version of Tailed Beast Chakra Mode and using the chakra arms, she pinned him on the wall, "''Nows the chance,'" she said, has she created a Bijū Bomb and threw it towards the man, while ordering Sigma to do the same. Shinzui smiled from a corner, "Good thing, real men, learn stuff while in action." Sigma attempted to make another tailed beast ball, though instead, this time he launched a smaller one on purpose. "Mini Tailed Beast Ball!" Sigma shouted as he lauched his technique at Terrox. Which proved to be a shadow clone. "Damnit!" Sigma stated, as he turn his head to the right and noticed Terrox running through the doors of the temple, in attempts to escape. Again Sigma was gone in a flash..."His speed is faster than mine and my fathers combined. I guess that comes from the Jūbi, as well as the amount of speed he already had." Naruto thought to himself. The cornered Terrox began creating hundreds of clones, and the all jumped Sigma, as well as some going to get the others. Masumi looking at Sigma's new Tailed Beast variant, tried to do it, she flickered outside in inhuman speed followed by Shinzui, who screamed, "go after the real thing, we will take care of the punks," This was followed by four great explosions, which were caused by Masumi's Mini Bijū Bombs. Shinzui immediately disappeared from the place, but instead of him, there was a surge of lightning. He immediately began to immobilize the clones with his Chakra Enhanced Speed. Sigma who had chased Terrox, fire his last bijū bomb! Hitting him square in the back, also proving to another one of his clones. In the distance Sigma could see the real Terrox who had been getting away. Sigma attempted to leap into the air, but instead passed out due to the overuse of his bijū mode. Shinzui passed out after the quick fight, recovered quickly. "Who was he ? Why did he want this scroll ?'" Shinzui said has he took a scroll from his cloak. A quick flashback indicated that earlier, he was quickly able to switch Terrox's scrolls, whilst in confusion. Sigma who had been resting on the side, found himself stuck in his subconscious. "Why am I here again?" He asked looking at the gate, in which the Jūbi layed behind. "You used to much of my chakra." The Jūbi stated in a smart tone. "I told you Uchiha Sigma....One cannot control me. Both of your forefathers tried it and they failed. I am not one to be tamed easily. I could've even ended your life in an instance." He continued. "So what you're telling me is that you spared me my life?" Sigma asked scratching his head. The Jūbi looked at him. "You should be grateful." Sigma laughed out aloud, so hard that he burst into tears. "So you mean to tell me, you spared me my life? Bullshit! Jūbi, you attempted to be nice no if and or buts about it." Sigma mockingly stated. The Jūbi stood up in rage. "Sigma, this is no playing manner. I intend on giving you no more chakra. You'll be working on your own. Better hope you don't slip up, I take no hesitation in stealing your chakra." The Jūbi stated. If you wish to truly control my chakra, then you'd better use what last thing i'm giving you." He stated as he pointed towards Sigma and a light traveled towards him. The Jūbi then continued to talk to Sigma. Come Forth God Sigma arose from his long needed rest, and everyone turned their attention towards him. "Fool ya fool! I thought you were out, like a school." Bee stated in a relief. Sigma then looked at everyone around. "I had a talk with the Jūbi, and he hates me. Though he granted me one technique, to show his gratitude." Sigma took a deep breath. "He told me that if I ever wished to have a chance at controlling him, then I'd need the help of my forefather....that being Madara." Sigma stated in a proud voice. "But don't worry, I promise to not let him run wild. Though this technique requires some of his DNA." Naruto gazed at Sigma. "This young buck won't give up will he. Then I'm down!" Naruto thought as layed his hand in Sigma's shoulder, and Sigma began coughing, then suddenly he coughed up a jar. Everyone around Sigma had been freaked out, and in his conscious, "You'll hate me someday." The Jūbi in a tone to where Sigma was unable to hear him. Sigma jumped to his feet, and placed his hand to his side. Suddenly tiny snakes rapidly began to form. "This technique, it's the one Kabuto Yakushi used." Sigma stated as the snakes began to multiply even faster. Naruto thought, and suddenly he remembered. "Wait. Sigma don't you need to be near ?" Naruto asked. Sigma smiled. "The Jūbi will take of that." He stated. "What an obnoxious brat!" The Jūbi stated clapping his hands together and the terrain changed making it appear as if the shinobi where near the hole.